Hal Gardner
Hal Gardner became Vice President after Charles Logan became President following the attack on Air Force One that incapacited John Keeler. Before Day 5 Prior to Day 5, Gardner regularly advised President Charles Logan, taking credit for the good ideas and letting Logan handle the bad ones. This led to distrust from Logan's inner circle, including Mike Novick and Martha Logan, who believed Gardner was trying to hijack the Presidency. Day 5 Gardner spent part of the day at an engagement in Salt Lake City, Utah. When Vice President Hal Gardner learned that Russian separtists were using Sentox VX nerve gas to attack civilians in Los Angeles, he decided to take immediate action and aid President Charles Logan through this crisis. Both Logan and White House Chief of Staff Mike Novick were shocked when Gardner appeared in the presidential retreat. instructions.]] Gardner suggested that the only way to stop the terrorist attacks would to be impose Martial law on the Los Angeles area. Gardner suggested to call it a curfew, so they wouldn't need to ask Congress for permission. Despite Mike Novick's disapproval of these actions and First Lady Martha Logan expressing that Gardner was taking advantage of him, President Logan decided to go forward with the curfew. Logan held a press conference, telling the Los Angeles people a curfew was put in action due to the terrorist attacks that happened earlier in the day. With military already on the streets, Martha was convinced Gardner proposed the idea for his own agenda. Gardner then contacted Karen Hayes, who took a team over to CTU Los Angeles after CTU was infiltrated by a terrorist who released nerve gas. Gardner instructed Karen that CTU would be absorbed into the Department of Homeland Security. and Aaron Pierce.]] Later that evening, Vice President Gardner is shocked when he sees Wayne Palmer in the presidential retreat. After showing his condolences for the death of Wayne's brother, President David Palmer, Gardner asked why Wayne was at the retreat. Aaron revealed that Wayne came to give Aaron a memento from David. Hal left them alone and then asked President Logan if he knew about Wayne coming to the retreat. When Gardner notices that a warrant was put out for the arrest of Jack Bauer, he decides to question President Logan on this warrant. Logan tells Gardner that Bauer is a suspect in the death of David Palmer, as he has found new evidence that implicates Bauer in the crime. When Logan refused to show the evidence, Gardner becomes suspcious and later confronts Mike Novick about the evidence. is resigning.]] When Secretary of Defense James Heller arrives at the presidential retreat, he asks for Gardner to come in the room, as President Logan agreed to resign. After receiving a call from Christopher Henderson, Logan asked for Gardner to be a witness to Secretary Heller's resignation. Heller was furious and began to accuse Logan of being involved in terrorist activity. As Heller is escorted out of Logan's office, Gardner seems to have disbelief in Logan, feeling that Heller's accusations may be true. During the memorial of David Palmer, Secret Service agents took Logan into custody when the Attorney General sanctioned this action. Logan was arrested for being complicit in Palmer's assassination and for selling Sentox VX nerve gas to Russian separtists. At the conclusion of Day 5, Bill Buchanan informed Karen that Gardner would soon be sworn in as president. After Day 5 After President Chares Logan was arrested for his involvement in the death of President David Palmer and the sale of Sentox VX nerve gas to Russian separtists, Vice President Hal Gardner was most likely sworn in as the new president. Background information and notes * Nothing has been said on-screen about Gardner's presidency (if in fact he succeeded Logan), as he is no longer President by the beginning of Day 6. * The combination of John Keeler, Charles Logan and Gardner (or his replacement) would have made for the first time in American history where three different presidents served within one four year presidential term. * Gardner was not elected to the Vice Presidency under Charles Logan and when Logan was arrested Gardner was unelected to the Presidency. This mirrors Gerald Ford in real life. Appearances Day 5 See also Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal